


Blood Stained Lips

by Lizzie_HD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Loss of Parent(s), Major Character Injury, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Character Death, Past Levi/Petra Ral, Past Relationship(s), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret Relationship, Single Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_HD/pseuds/Lizzie_HD
Summary: Petra Ral and Levi Ackerman had a secret, and put on a cover so that no one knew. But Petra was also keeping an agonizing truth.When tragedy strikes during the 57th expedition, secrets are slowly revealed to the Survey Corps. A secret romance that ended in despair, leaves Levi Ackerman with an infant daughter of his own.Shingeki No Kyojin AU





	1. Prolouge

From the moment the Female Titan appeared, Levi and his squad knew that something was off. A titan that had human knowledge? That had only been seen a few times, and the solution wasn't good. Everyone seemed stiff. Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Eren, and Petra were on their ODM gear when they spotted a mysterious figure next to them. 

"Who's there?!" Gunther yelled out, fists tightly gripping his sword. The figure only got closer, gripping their blades. 

"Gunther, watch out!" Eld warned desperately, but it was too late. Eren stared in horror at the limp body hanging from the tree below. But the other three soldiers continued. Petra's face was worried, her purposely oversized cape covering her body. Her loose hand gripping her stomach, she faced forward as tears formed in her eyes.  

"This cannot be happening, not now!" Petra thought, as a loud bang of lightening rang behind them. Her eyes, glazed with yellow light, became wide and determined. The rest of the teams reactions were mutual. Before they knew it, the Female Titan was running behind them, her footsteps shaking the ground. Eren's eyes were gazed with fury, as his tear soaked eyes widened and he grabbed his hand, lingering it towards his mouth. 

"Eren, no!" Petra scolded, knowing his motive. They were elite soldiers, trained for these situations. Eren turning into a titan here wouldn't help. 

"You have to trust us! Believe that your squad will be victorious!" She pleaded to him, turning away from him as her cape blew in the wind. 

"But-but, Gunther! We have to avenge him! She killed him!" He spoke loudly, his voice quivering with grief.

"Eren, go fly back to base as fast as you can." Eld spoke up, his eyes determined. "We'll take care of her." His eyes shifting to the titan behind them. Eren looked at his squad worryingly. Petra and Oluo nodded at him sternly. 

Flashbacks of Petra came into Eren's head, and how she desperately wished for his trust in the squad.

Trust Us

And then Eren reluctantly obliged, turning his head and zooming away, taking small glances every now and then. I believe my squad will be victorious!

~

Levi Ackerman stood stiff as light shot from the forest, the familiar screech of a titan echoing through the trees. 

"Could it be, that the female has encountered my squad?" He thought desperately, as he rode his horse towards the commotion. He had to make sure she was alright. 

"Petra, tend to the wounded below."

"Petra, tend to the left wing, warn them of the rights fate."

He had always done what it took to keep her out of harms way, away from titans. Even though she was a capable solider, worry controls everyone when their trying to protect someone. Levi kicked his horse, speeding faster towards his squad. 

~

Led by Eld, squad Levi flew towards the Female Titan, preparing for the fight of their lives. Eren was out of sight, almost to the base. Petra Ral was anxious, sweating beneath her long coat and oversized jacket. She felt lightheaded, her vision becoming blurry, her stomach twisting, causing screams to escape her mouth. Oluo looked over at the damaged and stressed girl. 

"Petra, we need to get a move on! Now isn't the time to slack off!" He yelled, Eld looking back, giving hand signals to the two. Petra's attention was caught, nodding back to the slightly older man. 

Suddenly, the three were slicing, cutting, and distracting the titan. Oluo and Petra quickly zooming down the legs, cutting large cuts in them, causing the female to fall. Petra smiled, breathing heavily. 

But suddenly a sharp pain hit her once again, and her eyes went wide. Her mouth began quivering. Oluo and Eld finished cutting the eyes of the titan, then stared down at Petra.  
             
"Petra, we have to move! Get yourself together!" Eld screamed, before taking another leap towards the giant. But Petra was almost completely unresponsive, her body paralyzed on the ground. Her breathing was heavy, and she was clutching her stomach tightly, covering her legs with her cape. 

"Oluo, go for the nape, now!" Eld ordered as he continued to fly in the air. Petra was lying on the ground when she heard a terrifying crunch, and suddenly she was brought back to life. Blood flew, and Eld's body dropped like a limp animal.

The Female Titan had one eye open, staring right at Petra. Petra stood on her knees, tears flowing from her eyes. Her front size finally exposed, she was too groggy to notice. Oluo stared in anger at the titan, before looking to Petra. Shock filled his eyes as he looked at the broken girl on the ground. His face stuck in horror. 

"Petra!" Oluo screeched, "Watch out!" Petra looked in front of her, oblivious to the titan running towards her. "Petra!" Oluo released one last desperate yell.  
            
~                               
Levi's mind was spinning, unknowing to the sights he was about to witness. He jumped off his horse, activating his ODM gear, flying through the tree's. Suddenly, Eren came right past him. Eren hurried to a stop when he saw his captain. 

"Corporal, the Female Titan, she-" He paused in hurt, his eyes full of pain. His fists clenched tightly. "She killed Gunther! And now the others are fighting her!" 

Levi's expression remained blank on the outside, but inside, worry was taking over his veins. He didn't even think before leaving Eren behind, going as fast as he could towards the screeches and stomps.  
                           
~ 

Petra laid beside a tree, blood over her face, stomach, and legs. She cried and cried as she looked in front of her. Oluo and Eld dead on the grass, and herself barely hanging on. She had to play dead once the female titan crushed her legs, leaving them completely crippled. She held her stomach tightly and she screamed as the titan came close to her. Knowing this was the end of them. 

But somehow the titan only crushed her legs, leaving Petra's upside in tact. She knew it was too late, it would be impossible for her baby to still be alive. She failed, she failed her child. But she reached her hand down to stroke her belly, nearing 8 months in the making. She then felt the impossible, something moving. 

That couldn't be possible, but it was. As she lay, unable to move, her life drifting away. But Petra's determination got the best of her. 

Maybe it was a mistake not to tell him, not to tell anybody. Tears fell from her eyes, recalling the moment her life fell apart. 

"He would have hated me." Petra thought, light coming in her vision. She knew what she had to do. "We have to make sacrifice's for the good of others." That's what her Papa always told her. Petra took one of her swords, and bit down on the cloth of her jacket. She closed her eyes, and the blade lightly dug into her stomach. 

~  
                   
Levi's eyes were blank as he passed the body's of his squad. Gunther ,Eld, and Oluo had always been good company, and amazing fighters. Part of him couldn't believe what he was seeing. Levi had dealt with loss before, but every time, every body seemed to take a piece of his heart with it to the sky.

His heart pounded as he continued through the tree's, looking for a certain someone. A certain someone he knew he couldn't live without. 

Suddenly, Levi heard an unexpected noise. It sounded like a muffled cry, a small cry. He came to a stop over a tree, his eye's went wide. His hands started to shake as his lips parted slightly. Petra was lying next to a tree, blood surrounding her assumed corpse. 

Levi flew down to Petra's level. Her cape was laid out all around her body, almost covering her. But he could see the small, non fluent movement of her chest. He ripped the cape away from her body, but what his eyes met was not what he expected. 

What lay besides Petra's disfigured body was a baby. It was breathing, squirming around the seemingly lifeless body next to it. Cries came from its mouth as it gasped for air. 

Levi, frozen with shock, bit his lip as tears lingered in the edges of his eye lids. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. 

Petra's body was blood stained red, her legs purple and broken, her stomach was cup open, blood pouring from a large hole. And a baby next to her, which was probably why her stomach was cup open. Her sword was blood stained as well, laying a few feet away. 

Levi tapped Petra's face, his hand stroking her skin. It was still warm, and small puffs of breath still came from her parted lips. 

"Petra!" He yelled, his voice cracking with grief. The cries of a baby were heard behind his voice. Petra didn't seem to flinch at her lovers words, much to his dismay. Levi's eyes closed as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his cries now out loud. His tears hit her skin as his hands pulled the grass they laid on. 

"Levi...." A quiet voice, barely recognizable spoke. Petra's hand lifted from the ground and grabbed Levi's. He stared at her, his cries getting worse. 

"Petra! What happened, is this your baby?" He whispered to her, holding her hand tightly. He glanced down at the small ginger haired figure beside him. He reached with his other hand and stroked its face, calming its crying. 

"Forgive me Levi, I shouldn't have kept it from you. That obviously turned out great." She choked, stroking her child's face with her hand, eyes full of sorrowful pride. "This is your baby."

Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. How would she keep this a secret? She was carrying his child and he didn't even know! Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't see. His vision was blurred as he stared at Petra. 

"Why didn't you tell me Petra.." He stated, closing his grey eyes. His hand stroke Petra's ginger hair. Her breathing was becoming rapid and quick, her teeth clenched together, and tears fell from her glossy eyes as she rubbed Levi's hand. 

"I knew you wouldn't still love me if I did, it wasn't the right ti-" Petra paused as she coughed up blood, red liquid running down her chin. "Time.."

"There's nothing you could do, to get me to stop loving you. Ever. You could kill me right now and I would fly above still in love with you." Levi stated, his voice a little firm but thick with emotion. 

Petra's eyes opened wide, as her face turned regretful. Choking cries left her mouth as she gasped for breath, letting Levi's hand go to reach for her child. But she couldn't reach, and she fell backwards again. 

"I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?" She cried to her lover, her body becoming limp and her vision cornering with white. 

Levi reached down and kissed her, cupping her face. "Already done." He sat up and took the baby, putting it towards Petra's face. She was barely hanging on to life. 

Petra smiled, and reached up to Levi, taking his hand, squeezing it hard. He couldn't hold back tears anymore, and Levi cried, his expression turned pained. 

"Don't leave me..." He cried to her. But her hands had fallen, and her eyes slowly closing. 

"Take care of our daughter Levi, I love you." 

~

Hanji and Erwin stared wide eyed at Levi, his arms full of a small baby girl, wrapped in his Survey Corps cape. His eyes were facing the ground, tear stained. He walked out from the trees passing solider by solider, all staring shockingly.

Whispers echoed across the clearing, ignored by the Ackerman passing by. At the end of the line, Eren stands. His eyes are wide, Mikasa standing beside him staring the the same direction. Levi ignored them, walking past. Levi then looks up, facing Erwin and Hanji. 

Hanji's eyes were starry, staring at the baby, and then to Levi, then to the baby. She reached out her hands, signaling Levi to give her the child. Levi stared at her and shook his head. 

"Levi." Erwin started, "The female titan has ran out of the forest away from us. She is a non issue as of right now. Status of your squad?"

Levi stood silent for a minute or so, his daughter letting out a giggle and reached up to his hair and pulled it.

"Tsk, brat." He sneered, swatting at the small hand. But then she opened her eyes. They were gray, identical to her fathers. Her small strands of ginger hair lay on the top of her head were already visible. Levi couldn't take his eyes off of her. But his expression was still dull. 

"Gin, Shultz, Bozard, and Ral have been killed in the line of duty." Levi answered, earning a response from Eren behind him. But Levi didn't listen, staring back at Hanji and Erwin.

"Are we going to address the obvious, or are we gonna act like there's nothing in your arms?" Erwin tilted his head to the side, looking at the baby in Levi's arms. Hanji and Eren stared eagerly, but Levi simply walked past them and to the wagon. He sat with the child, awaiting departure. But he wasn't getting away that easily. 

Eren quickly joined him, sitting a few feet away in the wagon. Mikasa followed, sitting beside Eren. 

"I'm sorry about the squad Corporal.  If I would have known, I-" He choked, clenching his fists. "It's all my fault." 

"Eren!" Mikasa scolded, as she argued with him. 

There was no response from the captain, clearly distracted by the little girl before him, and his fiancé's tragic death only less than an hour ago. 

"Um, Corporal, is that your baby?" Eren asked blankly, Mikasa covering his mouth. Clearly you don't ask that question. 

Levi is not phased, his gray eyes still blank. A small hand suddenly gripped his finger, and he looked down to see his daughter sleeping soundly. A forever reminder of the girl he loved left behind.  
                                      
\-------------------------------------------------


	2. Adora Ackerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Levi continues to struggle with the death of Petra, the Survey Corps confide in him for answers as to why he is raising a 6 month old baby.

December 6th

 

Levi walked towards the familiar spot, knowing the path to it way too well. White roses lay in his hands, and a black jacket wrapped around his figure. His boots crunched in the snow below him, causing a footprint trail to Petra Ral's grave. 

Hanji had agreed to watch Adora while Levi took a little time to himself, considering today was Petra's Birthday. She would have been 26 today, if she wouldn't have died at the hands of Annie Lionheart, now in custody. As Levi reached the gravestone, he kneeled down and placed the flowers in front of it. 

It wasn't unusual for him to visit this spot, he usually tried to come at least once a month. Sometimes he would bring Adora, and they would sit together, mourning the one they both held so dear. Even if the 6 month old didn't understand why they came, she always seemed to understand the emotional reason. Sometimes they would cry together, as Levi prayed for the world not to take away his daughter too. 

"Happy Birthday Petra, I love you." Levi said as he made his exit from the grave site, getting on his horse, kicking it as they made their way back to the walls.

~

"Oi, Levi!" Hanji greeted as Levi entered the small living quarters he and his daughter occupied. He stared at Hanji, before shifting his eyes to the child on the floor below her. 

"Hanji! What did I tell you about putting her on this disgusting floor!" He scolded, reaching down and picking up Adora, cradling her in his arms. He lifted his daughter in front of him, staring at her now dirty white onesie. Levi sighed before handing the baby over to Hanji, and fetching her a new pair of pajamas. 

Hanji placed the child on the table, helping her sit up correctly, and kneeling to her level. 

"Your Papa's a freak you know, hopefully you don't inherit his cleaning gene!" She sighed to Adora, but the little girl found amusement in trying to take Hanji's glasses, laughing and bouncing up and down. Her gray eyes lively and happy with this new 'game.'

"No, no, no! I need these to see!" Hanji scolded, pointing to her eyes so Adora would understand. But the child seemed unimpressed, and started crying instead. Hanji desperately looked around the room for any kind of calming technique, but it was hopeless. 

Right then, Levi comes zooming down the stairs, face in hand. 

"I've been gone for 30 seconds Shitty Glasses, can't you keep my kid happy for that long? Or do I need to look for another babysitter!"

"Hey know, to be fair, you Ackerman's aren't very happy people." Hanji defended, laughing at the paralleled father and daughter. "Well since your home anyways, I guess I can leave." She said as her exit, smiling as she opened the door and stepped out for the day. 

Levi sighed, picking up his crying daughter and placing her in his arms. He took her upstairs, her small head on his shoulder. By the time they reached Adora's room, she was out cold. Levi placed her in her crib, kissing her small forehead and ruffling her small head of hair. He took a second to watch the sleeping ginger before exiting the room, her lips slightly parted and her hands still as snow.

~

A knock interrupted Levi's daily tea that afternoon, causing a sigh to come from the relaxed man. He stood up reluctantly, making his way to the door. One eyebrow lifted as he saw who was on the other side. 

"Jaeger, what do you want?" Levi sighed under his breath, leaving the door open for him to enter as he walked back to the table. 

"Well-" Levi stared, obliging him to continue. "I wanted to come and give me apologies about Petra. I know it is her Birthday today." Eren stared at the ground, not daring to speak another word. 

Levi had never gave many people direct answers about Adora, or Petra and her death. Most of the accusations that now labeled him and his daughter were nothing but rumors. Everyone seemed to have their own story. One of the only people besides him who knew Adora's true hereditary was Hanji. 

Levi killed Petra, and took the baby from her. 

The baby had nothing to do with Petra. 

Levi and Petra had a secret love affair when she was alive.

Levi found the child abandoned, without its mother. 

Levi found most of these outrageous story's funny, but at the same time, only he and Petra knew the whole truth about why the child was here in the first place. He looked up at Eren, unimpressed. 

"And why would you do that? What makes her so special." Levi lied, denying any involvement with her like usual. Giving no answers to anyone usually made them leave him alone. And this wasn't the first time Eren came by, trying to get an answer. 

"What do you mean Corporal!? I don't get why you always seem to push her memory away.." Eren stated, raising his voice. Levi's fists tightened. He had never argued with him like this before. 

"What about the other members of my squad?" Levi sighed, lying at their importance to him. "What make's Petra stand out!" He sneered, denying his heart from speaking the truth.  
"Don't think I don't know Levi. We aren't stupid! None of us, not me, not Hanji, not the commander, so stop denying it!"

Levi slammed his tea cup on the table, brown liquid splashing on the wood. Eren stepped back, but was still determined. Levi didn't speak, only glaring at the boy in front of him.  
"What are you trying to say." He spoke quietly, aggressively. 

"Say to my face, that the baby upstairs isn't Petra's! Your and Petra's baby!" Eren spoke loudly, stomping on the wood floor, eye's closed knowingly. Levi stared at him in horror. No one brings that up, its a silent thing most people keep to themselves. 

Levi looked down, his muscles becoming less tense. He put his hand on his forehead, sighing softly as Eren's eyes stared at him sadly, tears around the edges of his eye lids.  
"So you aren't responding now, fine." Eren turned away, his body tense and swollen with anger. "I just want to know what I could have saved." He opened the door, walking out and closing it swiftly, leaving Levi sitting alone at the table. 

~~~~

 

5 Months Prior

 

"Adora, Adora Ackerman." Levi calmly speaks to the crowd of three people around him. Eren, Hanji, and Mikasa stared in awe. The small baby had only been home in the walls for two weeks. "It means Glory." He continued, looking back to the baby behind him, sleeping soundly in her crib. 

"Wow, you actually picked a nice name. I would have never thought!" Hanji joked affectionately, staring in awe at the baby girl. 

Levi turned away from the trio, letting out a small smile. He was proud of his daughter, and how she was healthy after her dramatic enter into this world. Most of the corps still weren't used to Levi Ackerman shopping for baby cloths and supplies. 

When Adora's father had to go on missions, he would hire local people to look after her, usually mutual people he knew. 

Once Eren and Mikasa left, Levi asked Hanji to stay. For a two week awaited explanation from the squad leader. They both sat at the table in the main room, Adora safely in her crib in her room. 

"I've been waiting two damn weeks to hear where this baby came from!" Hanji spit with curiosity. Levi sighed, getting up to make tea. 

"You of all people should know my issue with opening up. I don't do it." He stated, dipping the tea bag in the cup. "But I guess someone's got to know."

"I see." Hanji nodded, obliging to the serious tone of the conversation. "Go on." She urged.

"I'm only going to tell you what everyone is already saying. Adora is my biological daughter. Petra was her mother." He explained to the women in front of him.  
Hanji smiled softly, but didn't mock or anything. 

"Yah, I expected you to say that. But my real question is next. Who was Petra Ral to you?" She asked, voice tone stern. Levi walked back over to the table, carrying two cups of tea. He placed one in front of Hanji. He was hesitating, unsure of if he should tell the truth. 

"My fiancé." He whispered, his voice bland as ever. Hanji choked on her sip of tea, gagging with shock at the words she just heard. 

"Come again?" She cleared her throat, hands slamming on the table. "Fiancé? How long were you two together!"

Levi, not wanting to answer anymore questions, turned away, but knew he needed to give an answer. 

"Four years." He reluctantly spilled. Petra had only been in the corps 6 years before she died, making their relationship a huge part of her career. Hanji stared, wide eyed once hearing the long held secret.

Hanji sighed, placing her head in her hands. She shook her head in disbelief. She knew Levi could keep a secret, but this one. Oh this one. Then a realization hit her as he head shot up. 

"What kind of man are you?" She wailed to him in anger. Levi became confused, looking at Hanji, confused as to why she was going off like this.  
"You let her go on an expedition, no, multiple expeditions, while carrying your child!" The female slammed her fists down, looking at Levi in disbelief. He stood up defensively right away. 

"You think I knew?" He raised his voice, glaring hard at Hanji. "God knows I wish I did. Then she still might be here today." Levi bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. But he wiped his eyes briskly, leaving red marks near his eyes. Hanji stared, looking down at her lap, closing her eyes in pain. 

"You didn't know about Adora while Petra was alive?" She asked softly, feeling some remorse and guilt from her brash words earlier. Levi shook his head. 

"I found her -" He paused, painfully recalling the terrible memory. "Next to a tree, her legs were smashed and broken. The female titan attacked her." Hanji nodded, sorrowfully looking at Levi. "Next to her-" Levi choked, pausing his words. He wiped his eyes again, sitting down. "Next to her was a baby. A hole was cut in her stomach. She must have survived the attack, and to her surprise, found out the baby was still alive." He explained, looking over to Adora. 

"So you mean..no, she didn't!" Hanji whispered with realization. But Levi nodded, biting his lip, which was quivering. 

"She sacrificed her life for Adora. So that she could live, with me. That was Petra's legacy."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the unexpected love so far! I'm still trying to learn how to properly write on this website, so bear with me as I learn. I will be trying to update every few days, as I already have most of this story already written.


	3. Petra's Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi leaves for an important mission, but cant seem to get the painful memories out of his head. Even the fights seem to leave him in now sudden understanding, feelings sympathy for a past Petra Ral and her secret.

**December 12th**

 

Today was the day of the long awaited 69th expedition, and Levi was making his way down the town inside the walls. Passing house by house, people staring and whispering about the child in his arms. You see, today, Levi was taking Adora to her Grandfather's house. This was a thing to happen when Levi went outside of the walls.

Unsurprisingly, Petra's father was one of the very first people to know about Adora. Even Levi Ackerman knew how cruel it would be to keep Adora from her family. He wanted to give his daughter the family he never had. He still remembered the day he brought her to meet her Grandfather for the first time.

 

~

 

_Levi walked into walls, along with the other Survey Corps. Wails and cries could be heard in the distance, parents who had lost their children. Levi was starting to understand their pain, not knowing what he would do if his baby was killed voluntarily. In the middle of his thoughts, Levi heard a voice next to him._

_"Captain Levi!" A slightly familiar voice rang in his ears. "Thank you for looking after my daughter! She sent me a letter, telling me her dedication to you." Levi now knew who this was. Petra's father. Levi stood still, thinking of the baby in the wagon behind him, sleeping soundly. He knew what he had to do._

_The shorter man grabbed Petra's father's shirt sleeve, dragging him to the side, between two houses. He needed to tell him, it would be cruel not too. The older man in front of Levi stood, confused. A letter In his hand._

_"I have to give you the unfortunate news that Petra has passed away." Levi spoke without hesitation, sighing at his words sadly. The man dropped the letter, backing away slowly, shaking his head rapidly. Tears poured from his eyes as he crunched down._

_"No, no, NO!" He cried, his voice thick with emotion. Levi turned to the side, trying not to break down at the sad sight before him. But that's not all he had to tell the father._

_"Wait, please." Levi pleaded blankly, still looking emotionless on the outside. Mr. Ral looked up, eyes soaked with tears. He nodded to the Corporal, edging him to go on. Levi hesitated, biting his shaking lip. How would he say it? In a way that wouldn't come out wrong. He didn't even know if Petra told her father anything about their relationship._

_"Petra, she uh -" He started, looking to the side, a little embarrassed. Levi sighed and set his tone straight. "She had a baby."_

_Mr. Ral looked at Levi, confused. Before pointing to him._

_"Yours?" He asked. Levi looked at him, no use in lying now. He nodded, waiting for a response. "How long ago?" Mr. Ral spoke up sadly._

_"Last night. During the mission." Levi responded, ruffling his hair. He wanted to spare the details, but he knew that probably wouldn't be the case. But suddenly, Mr. Ral grabbed Levi's shoulders lightly. Levi stared up dully, blinking a few times._

_"Can I see it, the baby?" He pleaded, his eyes desperate and full of sadness._

 

~

 

Levi's hand knocking on the Ral's door interrupted his thoughts. Like usual, the door was quickly opened, and a familiar face was seen.

"Levi!" The man behind the door greeted happily, leaving the doorway open for the shorter man to enter. Levi swiftly walked through the doorway, his long green cape flowing behind him. He was already dressed in uniform for the expedition, leaving shortly. He placed Adora in the crib already sat out for her in the living room.

"Thank you for watching her, this mission is pretty important." Levi thanked Charlie, his deceased fiancés father. 

"It's no problem, you know that." Charlie Ral chuckled, ruffling Adora's small head of hair. "I'm happy to watch her whenever."

Levi nodded, before heading to the front door again. He spotted the familiar picture of Petra sitting on the wall. She was small in the picture, around 6, on he father's shoulders. Levi stared for a few seconds, realizing the similarities between Adora and her mother. Suddenly, a hand was placed on Levi's shoulders. He looked up to see Petra's father looking back at him with a smile, looking forward at the photo.

"They are really similar. I can already tell." He sighed, his hand sliding off his daughters lover's shoulder. "I wish she could see her." Levi nodded, painful memories of the little girls mother flashing in his head.

"Me too."

 

~

 

Levi's joined the front side of the formation, with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Ymir. This mission was incredibly important to the future of humanity, as they would be traveling to Eren's basement. This was a mission that Petra looked forward, ever since Eren joined the special operations squad, just over a year ago.

 

~

 

_"So, someone else is joining the squad?" Petra asked her Corporal, pouring them two cups of tea. It was mid December, it was bitterly cold outside._

_"Yes. A little brat to make things even better." Levi answered blankly, taking the teacup from his recent fiancés hand. They were sitting in Levi's room, at his small two person table. This is where the two were found most nights._

_"Hmm." Petra hummed, sipping at her tea. "It seems like everyone is a brat to you though, so that doesn't give me much information." She giggled, placing her cup down. Levi rolled his eyes. He was exhausted ever since the trial. He hadn't been getting much sleep, thinking a lot about the future of the Survey Corps with Eren in their custody. He also couldn't help but think about he and his fiancé's future ever since the engagement. There was no guarantee in either of their survival. He fidgeted with the ring around his finger ,of which he only wore when he was alone or with Petra. A hand fell over his, fingers intertwining. "It'll be okay. I know what you're thinking." Petra whispered, stroking his palm._

_"This new recruit comes with a lot of danger. A huge target has been placed on our backs." Levi explained, sighing. He should have thought twice before putting his squad in hot water. "He holds a lot of power, and secrets that could help us figure out more about the titans. Erwin told me a mission will eventually take place, a mission that will hopefully lead to the extermination of titans."_

_"That would be nice. A quiet life with you is what I've always dreamed of." The female removed her hand from Levi's, placing it on her stomach._

_"Yes. Me too." He commented, lifting his teacup. Petra bit her lip, contemplating on rather to tell him about some newly found out news. But she sighed, deciding against it._

_"What's wrong?" Levi asked. His gaze still blank, but softer as he was around her._

_"Nothing." She lied. "I just look forward to that mission." Petra stood up, walking past Levi, placing a light kiss on his cheek. She collected the empty cups, taking them to the sink._

_Only 8 more months._

 

~

 

It still haunted Levi how she kept such a huge secret for months, covering her tracks in every way she could. Her odd behavior only seemed to make since once he knew the truth. The many fights the two had in those last few months all seemed to come to light.

 

~

 

_Petra lay sleepily in Levi's bed, her lover still signing documents on the table. She yawned and dropped her head into the softness of the pillow, soft noises echoing from her lips as she got comfortable. It was late March, and was still chilly out. So she was dressed in a long sleeved robe, and had an extra sweater on underneath._

_Levi looked back at Petra, a soft smile on his lips as he closed his folder. He turned off the lights in the room, and made his way to the bed. Once he sat down, Petra nuzzled deeper into the mattress, and scooted to the other side, giving him room. He laid next to the ginger beside him, reaching his arms out to grab her close to him. As his hands lingered closer to her stomach, Petra's eyes shot open. She quickly flinched away from Levi, pushing his hands away. He blinked, confused as to why she rejected his touch._

_"Petra?" He asked softly, reaching his hand over to her face. He moved a piece of her hair away from her cheek, stroking her skin softly. Her eyes were open slightly now, aware of the situation. But no response came from the girl beside the ravened haired man on the bed._

_"Are you okay?" He questioned, continuing to stroke her face. Her hand reached up to grab his, and she dragged it down with hers. She turned her face forward into the pillow, and Levi heard soft cries coming from her lips. They were muffled, but hearable. He shot up from his peaceful position, sitting up on the sheets. His eyes were wide, as this didn't happen often. Usually when his fiancé cried, there was a reason. But he didn't see a clear reason to explain her actions. Levi shook Petra's shoulders, guiding her up to him._

_"What's wrong baby?" He whispered, wiping her tears away. Her once muffled cries were now clear as she choked on her attempted words. But she quickly avoided the situation by kissing Levi, her soft lips meeting his briefly. But he went in for another kiss, grabbing her hand, and pulling her close to him. Petra was shaking, but returned the action by wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened, and they later broke away, panting heavily. Petra was no longer shaking or crying, but her face still showed signs of the earlier break down._

_Levi pinned her down to the bed, kissing her again. He started to lift up her shirt, and that's when the female below him pulled away. She quickly placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him away from her. She was panting heavily from the kiss, just seconds before. She pulled her nightgown and sweater back down as quickly as possible. She stood up from the bed quickly, frantically trying to find her way to the restroom._

_Levi stared, dumbfounded. He got up as well, walking briskly to where his lover was desperately opening the bathroom door. He was too late, and she slammed the door, locking it behind her. He slammed his fists on the door, falling to his knees. He teeth were clenched, and his grey orbs were closed. He could hear Petra behind the door, probably sitting, crying. He was so confused as to her behavior. Not letting him cuddle her, her violent reaction to him lifting up her shirt. Its not like this process was new, they were engaged. Had he done something wrong? He needed to know._

_"We cant!" Levi's head was lifted by the sound of a violent cry from the other side of the door. "We cant, Levi."_

_Levi stared at the brown wood blocking him from the obviously terrified girl on the other side. He cleared his throat and sighed. Now that he thought about it, the couple hadn't been intimate in a few long weeks. They were so busy with work, but even so it was unusual. It contradicted their usual behavior, that's for sure._

_"Petra, come out of the bathroom. We need to talk." Levi calmly stated, standing up from his spot on the ground. He walked over to the light switch, flipping it. Light brightened the room, illuminating the ruffled bed sheets. Levi groaned in annoyance, walking over to make the bed._

_On the other side of the door, Petra sat. Her wailing had stopped, but quiet tears still rolled down her cheeks. It's not like she wanted to deny him, but she didn't have a choice. Her hand found her stomach, and her fingers tapped it slowly. She had just started to show last week, and there's no way she could let him see her exposed until her knew about the baby. Petra knew she wasn't being a good mother. She was the only one who knew about the child within her. She didn't know the gender, or if it was even ok. All she knew was that she was 5-6 months along._

_Her petite figure kept the physical side of the pregnancy barely noticeable for the first 4 months, but when 5 hit, she had to be careful. She was too afraid to tell anyone, especially Levi. She didn't even know if he wanted kids, let alone in the middle of a war. Petra looked at the ceiling above her, closing her eyes. She would wait to tell him until the last possible second. Yes, that would work._

_"I guess that means no more sleeping in his room." Petra thought to herself. Sadness hit her mind like a bullet. She knew Levi would be a great father, but she knew he wouldn't want the kid with her. Not now. She sighed, cursing herself. If they hadn't been so reckless, this would have never happened. Petra unlocked the door, and stepped out. Blocking the harsh, sudden light from her eyes._

_Levi looked at her, waiting for her to talk to him. He was sitting on the newly made bed, tapping on the spot next to him. But to both of their surprises, she walked right past him. She opened Levi's room door slowly, halting when it cracked._

_"I love you." She whispered sorrowfully before exiting, not taking a second look. Levi reached his hand out, his lips parting like he wanted to say something, but no words came out. And that was the last night Petra Ral stayed later than midnight in Levi Ackerman's room._

 

~

 

_The next morning, Levi woke later than usual. His bed was unusually cold and empty, considering the events of the night before. He slowly made his way out of his bed, and to the door. He was used to Petra bringing him tea in the mornings, but I suppose those days were over. Overall, he was still confused over what happened, and knew he needed to talk to Petra._

_As Levi made his way down the stairs of the castle, he heard voices where the kitchen area was. So he walked into the small quarters, and was greeted with the usual crowd. Eren, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld were sitting at the table inside together, talking about whatever. Levi didn't really care about what they were talking about._

_"Corporal!" Eren started, looking at the figure in the doorway. All four men looked up at him, probably surprised. It isn't often that Levi wakes up late. He nodded to them, taking a seat across the table by himself. The heavy door closed behind him. Inside his head, Levi wondered where the beautiful ginger was. He was hoping she was still asleep, considering she usually doesn't get much on her own. But his thoughts were answered when soft footsteps were heard coming into the dining hall from the connected kitchen. Petra walked in, a teacup in her hand. She walked up to Levi, placing it in front of him._

_"Good morning Corporal! Did you sleep well?" She asked normally, like nothing happened. She had too, because they were in the presence of other individuals. In front of the rest of squad Levi, Petra and Levi were nothing but comrades._

_"Yes, thank you Petra." He answered blankly, picking up the cup, as she made her way next to Eren and Gunther. Petra was wearing a large sweatshirt, along with baggy sweatpants. It made since, considering that they had nothing big to do today. Her mind was spinning, and her stomach felt like it was being torn in half. But this was normal, she was used to putting on a tough exterior during her pregnancy sicknesses.It had been harder to deal with lately though, now that Petra was incredibly sexually frustrated. Another symptom she would have to deal with in the months to come._

_"Eren, Hanji wants to borrow you today for some experiments." Levi mentioned to the young boy, his glare hardening whenever he sat eyes on the brat. Eren opened his mouth, almost wanting to protest, but closed his mouth seconds later and nodded. "Good, I didn't want to deal with your rebuttal." Levi sighed, picking up his empty cup, walking to the kitchen to get a refill._

_Petra quickly got up to follow him, earning a glare and sneer from Oluo. Once the two were out of the room, he spoke up._

_"Why does she insist on following him everywhere!" Oluo sneered, face scrunching up in disgust. Eren looked confused._

_"Who?" He asked, confused._

_"Petra, you idiot! What other girl is in the squad!" Oluo responded aggressively, earning a look of realization from Eren._

_"She's just loyal, and helpful." Eld shrugged. "You shouldn't make it such a big deal. Oluo let out another sneer and closed his eyes._

_Meanwhile, Levi finished pouring his next cup, when he heard a quiet knock on the wall. He turned around to see a shy looking Petra. The tension between the two was evident, as the girls lips started to quiver, indicating incoming tears. She ran over to the raven haired boy, crying into his shoulder._

_"Shhh." He quieted her, putting his teacup down on the counter. He stroked her soft ginger locks, as he leaned into her embrace. "It's okay." She shook her head, closing her mouth._

_"They'll hear me." Petra choked out. But Levi continued to sooth her, and when she went still she backed away._

_"We need to talk, okay?" He blandly spoke, but Petra could tell he was desperate. She could see through him better than anyone else. He let her out of his grip, and turned around to grab his tea. He poured the liquid out into the sink, and washed the sink afterwards. The two made their way out of the kitchen, then out of the dining area. Oluo clenched his fists after their unannounced exit._

_"Is that not the least bit suspicious to you?" He asked, cocking his head to one side. The other men shrugged, not interested._

 

~

 

_Levi closed the door behind him, leaving Petra and himself in her room. The girl groaned, head in her hands as soon as she heard the door close. She sat on her bed, stretching out the already overly sized sweatshirt. It hid her bump, so she didn't look suspicious. Levi took a seat next to his lover, looking at her, no physical contact. Silence ingulfed the room for at least a minute, Petra trying to find the words to say. She had to find a way to get out of this innocently._

_"I'm sorry about my behavior last night, Corporal." She sighed, averting her gaze from his._

_"Levi." He sneered at her, correcting her vocabulary for him. "That's what you call me when were alone, that's an order."Petra laughed, her smile changing Levi's bitter expression. Seeing her in pure bliss is all he wishes for her._

_"Your so serious. Thinking you can just order me around." She whispered, reaching up to him. But he moved his head backwards reluctantly._

_"You tell me what I did last night, then you can kiss me." He spoke, dead serious. Petra's expression then turned dark. She knew why she acted so brashly, because she's pregnant and emotional. For a split second, she contemplated on telling him. But that option was quickly dismissed from her mind._

_"You didn't do anything to me, you never have." Petra lied, as she thought about her situation. "I was just tired, that's all." Levi seemed unconvinced, but he decided to test something._

_"Then does that mean you'll come back to my room tonight?" Petra looked down at his words, knowing she couldn't. But what would she tell him?_

_"I can't." She whispered. Levi nodded, his expression bitter and cold. Petra stared at him, heartbroken. She wanted to break down and cry, and curl up in a small ball._

_"Why wont you let me lay with you, this was never a problem before. Have I been bad to you, not impressing?" He questioned her, falling deeper back into his self doubt._

_"No, never!" She raised her voice, her voice thick with emotion. "You've always been here for me, you are prefect to me." Her voice quieted. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, and to love him._

_"Your making no since, if you love me, why cant I hold you, and sleep in the same room as you every night?" His voice was becoming more aggressive now, not understanding her reasoning._

_"I love you Levi."_

_"You don't love me."_

_Petra stared in horror, her eyes widened. Their love was evident, especially with the child created by both on them growing. Levi hated seeing Petra like this, but at this point he didn't care. He was blocked by anger and confusion. He'd been given up on so many times, I guess that's just how the cycle goes. He was hoping when they walked into this room, that'd he'd get a valid reason for the night before._

_"I'm sorry that I cant be close to you, I'm sorry that I cant sleep with you, and I'm sorry that I cant stay in your room anymore." Petra's tone was turning defensive word by word, her nails digging into her bed sheets. "But I love you! And I'm sorry that I cant show you that right now, but if you loved me, than you would believe your fiancé!" Petra's voice was at a screaming tone now, and she didn't even realize until after she finished talking. Blinded by rage, Levi took his ring out of his pocket. He turned around to face Petra, his face dry and full of rage. He threw the ring on the ground, leaving a shocked Petra to only stare. He walked to the door, opening it slightly with no words._

_"Levi..." Petra started sorrowfully, but Levi didn't hear. The door to Petra's room was closed quietly and swiftly. And the ginger was left alone to look at the ring on the ground in front of her._

 

~

 

_"Corporal, I have some work matters to discuss with you." Petra stated, after Levi let her into his office. She was dressed in an XXL Survey Corps uniform, her dark amber eyes blazing._

_"Yes, Ral?" Levi said, giving permission for the female member of his squad to speak. Tensions had been high ever since their fight two weeks prior, and hard feelings were obviously visible. But at the end of the day, Levi was Petra's Corporal, and she had to follow his orders. Petra walked up to his desk, placing a piece of paper in front of him. Levi eyed it suspiciously, glaring at the words. It was a request for her to take a vacation to see her family for three weeks. She had saved her four weeks of leave well throughout the year, using the first week to go with Levi into the city earlier last year. And Petra needed these last three weeks. Her plans were set, she just needed Levi's approval._

_"Three weeks? Mmm." Levi questioned the request. He eyed Petra, unimpressed. "If this is a sad excuse to get away from me for a few weeks, the answer is no."_

_"It's not!" Petra raised her voice desperately. She needed this leave. "I have business to attend to in the city."_

_"This paper states you would visit your family in your hometown." Levi glared hard , averting his gaze to Petra. She swore she could feel the room spin. She felt like her brain was dying, she was always saying the wrong things._

_"That too." She played it off professionally, her feet fidgeting on the ground. Levi sighed, approving the page. "Hope I'm not missing anything important, I apologize." Petra saluted to her Corporal, indicating her thanks._

_"You never know."_

_Petra swallowed hard. It hurt her to know that this trip was full of doctors appointments, and that the father of the true patient wouldn't be there. She just had to know if her baby was okay, and she was curious of the gender. She didn't really care if it was a boy or girl, there was no preference. It would also give Petra a chance to wear one layer of clothing freely, letting her exposed stomach free. What the people walking past her wouldn't know though, is that she was carrying Captain Levi's baby._

_"Thank you, Levi." Petra smiled at him, before walking out of the room, closing the door softly._

 

~

 

_Three weeks later, an excited looking Petra walked back into the castle she left behind a few weeks ago. She was wearing black sweatpants, and an oversized hoodie. There was also a sweater covering her swelling stomach underneath, not visible to on lookers. Petra had come back from inside the walls even more grateful then she had ever been, ecstatic about the health of her little baby girl._

_She remembered feeling sick to her stomach walking into the doctors office for the first time. She was sure that there was going to be some sort of complication with the baby or pregnancy, but there wasn't. They told her that she had a healthy, baby girl inside of her. Petra also found out she was 6 1/2 months along, just like she had initially analyzed. She was also told that the baby was normal sized, but that her stomach was smaller than average, and that it would grow rapidly in the next three months. That thought scared Petra ever since she found out. When would she have to tell Levi about his daughter?_

_"Petra!" An excited voice greeted the entering female. Eren stared at Petra happily, offering then taking her two bags for her. "Your back, how was your trip?"_

_"Ah, it was nice." She replied, still starry eyed from her time off. Eren called to the others, then disappeared to Petra's room to drop off her bags. Gunther, Eld, and Oluo came running down the hall at the news of their comrades return. They all exchanged greetings, as Eren returned back into the area. Petra was ready to be back from her leave, excited to see everyone again. But there was one person that hadn't greeted her yet, the person she knew she needed to talk too. Petra bit her bottom lip, looking around desperately._

_"You have no idea how terrible it was when you were gone." Eld sighed, shaking his head sarcastically. "There was barely any food, dinner was a rarity." Petra let aloud a subtle giggle, the silly comment distracting her for a quick second before her thoughts plunged deeper into Levi Ackerman._

_"Your back." Petra turned around, facing Levi. He was as handsome as when she left, his build visible and his beautiful gray eyes looking right into hers. Petra smiled softly, her gaze softening at him. It was almost as if all the fighting before she left was irrelevant._

_"Levi...." She whispered lovingly, taking in the visual she had so desperately missed. She hoped that Ackerman blood was strong in their child, and that she would turn out looking like her father. Petra had almost forgot that she was around other people, and she immediately corrected her language, before it was too noticeable. "I mean, Corporal!" She laughed it off, intertwining her own fingers together, closing her eyes. Luckily, the others didn't seem to figure out anything , as they made their way back to whatever they were doing before. That left the raven and the ginger alone in the clearing._

_"It was weird without you. I didn't realize how much I truly appreciate your cooking until Eren tried to cook." Levi spoke up, his expression softening. "Do you want to talk somewhere more, private?" Petra nodded, sighing once again. She knew she needed to make things right. The two made their way to Levi's room, a place Petra hadn't been in many weeks. Once they arrived, Levi held the door for his estranged lover. Petra traced the edge of Levi's bed frame, missing every detail of his room. At least the place was cleaner now that she didn't stay in it._

_"The beds been cold since you've left me." Levi commented, sadness overcoming his words. Petra looked at him worryingly, even she rarely saw him showing emotion._

_"Mine too." Petra whispered, remembering sleeping in her own room, fighting cramps all night. She missed those carefree nights with Levi that she used to have. Her head on his chest, his fingers tracing her figure, and how much he made her feel loved. "I wish I could be with you every night again.."_

_"You can."_

_"No, I can't."_

_"Why not."_

_Petra paused, going back and forth._

_"Levi, I have to tell you something." Her palms were shaking at the thought of him leaving her, rejecting her, and denying their baby together. Levi blinked at her curiously, knowing something was up._

_"What, you can tell me love."_

_"I love you. I'm sorry that I ignored you." She pleaded, not being able to spill the truth. In a weird way, Petra needed his support, even if he didn't know. Levi turned towards her, letting out a heavy breath._

_"I should be the one apologizing, I'm not a people person. I always make people hate me." He admitted. Petra was grateful at his openness to her, it was unusual for him to let out emotions. She grabbed his hand, stroking his skin. She shook her head, leaning up towards him._

_"That's not true, I don't hate you." Levi's eyes closed as a pair of soft pink lips met his, a hand gripping his face softly. He didn't realize it, but tears were streaming down his face. As well as Petra's. That's when the two knew that they needed one other, even if it was platonic for the time being._

_"I love you." Levi whispered, opening his eyes in the aftermath of the kiss. Petra smiled at him, fighting tears. Her feet briskly walked across the room, as her heart eyes never left his until she closed the door behind her._

 

_~_

 

As Levi Ackerman rode on his horse, he recalled the many painful memories. Sometimes he wondered how he could have been so oblivious to what was right in front of him. 

 

~


	4. Levi's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicious behavior between Eren and Mikasa leaves everyone confused, as Levi continues to look back on the past.

Levi's formation had stopped to take a break, after a few hours on horseback. Ymir and Armin sat on the grass awkwardly, while Eren seemed to be comforting Mikasa. Levi watched the children, being the people watcher he was.

"Mikasa, shh." Eren whispered, wrapping his arms around his closest female friend. Mikasa's eyes were wide, and her palms were sweaty.

"I shouldn't have come on this mission." She spoke softly, earning the attention of the rest of the group. Levi rolled his eyes at the whining girl, not caring the least about her problems. Levi then continued to block out any further conversation by him after that, having enough of their bullshit. A lot was running through his mind, pulling him away from reality. He wondered what would have happened if he made it in time to save Petra.

 

~

 

_"Levi, go replenish your blades, we need to be safe." Erwin demanded, staring at the shorter man if front of him. Levi clenched his fists, only thinking of the eyes of Petra. Was she safe? What if something happened? But he decided on a nice lie, calming a little._

_"Yes sir." He spoke to Erwin, zooming off towards the center of the forest. He was so anxious, wanting to get to his squad as soon as possible. With the female titan escaped, who knows where she was. Levi reached to his side, grasping his flare gun. He would give a signal to his squad, allowing them his location. But as his hand reached in the air, a bright flash of light appeared. A loud bang came along with it. It seemed as if the whole forest shook, there could only be one explanation._

_If this wasn't Eren, it was the female. Levi bared his teeth slightly, zooming off in the direction of the accordance. There was no doubt in his mind that his squad was now engaged with the female, causing worry to fill Levi's veins. He knew he should trust his hand picked squad, and he did. But this new titan was unpredictive, something the Survey Corps had never seen before. Something new could be incredibly dangerous, especially in the circumstances they were in._

_Levi grew closer to the sounds of blades, and titan screeches. His suspicions were now confirmed, this wasn't Eren. He gripped the hold of his blade tightly. He knew he was running out of gas, but he didn't care at this point. Levi flew through the trees, soon facing what was right in front of him. He could see the female titan, but not any of his squad members yet. But that was soon fixed, and the sight was horrifying._

_He saw Eld first, bitten in half on the grass. That's when the harsh Ackerman since kicked in. He saw Petra sitting on the ground, clutching her stomach in agony. The female titan was coming right at her, Oluo on its trail._

_Levi flew forward, taking out his blades. Petra's eyes averted to his own, full of shock and horror. He sunk his blades into the female's eye, quickly changing direction to strike her leg and arm muscle._

_"Oluo, distract her! I'll fly away with Petra, get away as soon as possible!" Levi spit, his order echoing through the trees. But it was irrelevant, as Hanji and her squad came flying into the clearing. Soldiers were striking the huge titan, weakening her. Levi flew towards Petra, edging closer to her. She was still on the ground, but once she saw the Corporal flying towards her, she became hectic._

_"Levi, no!" She screamed, but he didn't care. He reached down and grabbed the small girl, who was surprisingly heavy. As he carried Petra, he heard small weeping from her. She was holding onto him tightly, and it seemed as if the cloth on his jacket would rip. He had to get them to a safe place, maybe high up in a tree. He looked around, distracted from the girl beside him. All he wanted was to find a space where he could stop and embrace her. He could feel her shaking beneath his grip as he came to a stop on a thick tree branch, away from the fighting._

_Once he sat his beloved down, and they were both standing, she pulled him close. She was crying, shaking her head rapidly. She slowly un buttoned her cape, letting it fall. Levi's eyes were closed, as he pulled her body close, kissing her forehead. But suddenly, Levi came into his right mind. His fury and sadness had passed now that he had her with him. But after a few seconds in her warm hug, his eyes went wide._

_He pulled back from her reluctantly, looking into her eyes. Petra was breathing heavily, but there was no more to hide, no more secrets. She looked straight into Levi's gray eyes, and grabbed his hand. She intertwined their fingers together into one, and placed their hand on her stomach. Petra couldn't bear to look at his expression, too scared too. Levi looked down at where his hand had fell on her stomach, as his thoughts from seconds before were brought to light._

_He felt a large bump, and movement inside. Soft cries came from Petra's lips, and she removed the two's hands._

_"I'm sorry Corporal, I was in the wrong." She whispered, meeting his surprisingly soft gaze. He appeared shocked, but not at all mad._

_"Why didn't you say anything?" He spoke under his breath, so quietly Petra could barely make out the words. His eyes now grazed her whole figure, a small noticeable bump was hidden under the loose uniform. "Your..." Petra nodded, her crying had stopped, but tear stains remained. "How long?" Levi asked curiously, shocked at just now finding out what he should have known._

_"Found out seven months ago." Petra started, pausing in the middle of her sentence. "But I'm almost 8 months now. I tried to find the right moment to tell you." She still couldn't tell how he would react, after all, this isn't something you keep from someone. "I was to scared."_

_"Why?" Levi asked calmly, stroking Petra's stomach softly. His fingers trailed on it like a map, he was fascinated. But he couldn't help but wonder why she kept this from him, didn't she trust him?_

_"I was scared. I didn't want you to leave me. So I kept everything a secret." Petra whispered, ashamed. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you." "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. I'm such a dumbass." Levi sighed, his hand dropping as he looked away._

_"Is that why you wouldn't sleep in our bed anymore, or let me hold you?" He asked, his hands trailing her stomach again. "Because of this?" Petra nodded simply. She didn't want to give an explanation, it hurt her too much. "Tell me everything." Levi stated, grabbing her shoulders. She looked up, shocked but grateful._

_"It's a girl." Levi's eyes lit up, changing from their usual dull form. Petra swore she could even detect a subtle smile lingering on his lips._

 

~

 

"Corporal!" Levi was brought out of his daydreams harshly, the imagines disappearing from his head. He stood up, facing Armin, who was standing before him.

"What, Arlet?" He responded bitterly, looking upwards.

"We need to get moving, Hanji just signaled." Levi sighed, getting up from his sitting position. He ordered the remaining three cadets onto horseback, and they started moving. Their destination, Shiganshina District.

As they started moving, he noticed Mikasa's abnormal behavior more and more. Her face was not dull, but worried. Her movements were not swift and straight, but curvy and unorganized. Eren and Armin also seemed to notice this, looking worryingly at the raven haired teen. They were definitely hiding something.

"Ackerman, what's the problem." Levi scolded, recognizing the odd traits. Mikasa stared with wide eyes at her relative, holding her breath briskly.

"She just doesn't feel good, that's all." Eren covered for his friend, turning his head to give the girl a glance. Levi rolled his eyes, kicking his horse to move faster.

"Oi Corporal, do you know which formation Krista is in?" Ymir's voice teased in, her head tilting to the side.

"No."

"Can you find out?"

"No."

Ymir sighed, defeated, but said no more. This always seemed to be Levi's downfall when Ymir was in the squad, constant questions and blabbering about her girlfriend. He supposed it couldn't be helped. But the Corporal did indeed know that Krista Lenz was with Hanji in the center wing. He just didn't feel that the information was relevant to the conversation.

Soon though, coincidently, they made it to the center, as backup to Hanji. She had fired a signal, so there must be an issue. As they approached, Levi spotted three deceased abnormal titans near the assumed Hanji squad. As they approached, Hanji noticed their presence.

"Sorry about that guys, I thought we would need backup! But we didn't!" Hanji chuckled, tucking her blades into their spots. Levi nodded, assuming it was something like that. Hanji's squad consisted of Krista, Jean, Reiner, and Sasha. They all seemed pretty shook, probably from a close call.

"Krista!" Ymir hopped off her horse, running over to the short blonde girl. She noticed the drops of blood on her cape. "Are you okay?"

"Ymir!" Krista greeted the taller brunette, pulling her in for a hug. "Yea, just got my hands a little dirty."

"Tsk, we have time for this. We need to get back to the right wing. Ymir, lets go." LevI demanded, gesturing the young girl back to her horse.

"Marry me when this mission is over, Krista!" Ymir sighed, reluctantly heading back to her horse.

 

~

 

_The bell rung to the jewelry shop, a place Levi Ackerman was no way familiar with. The shop owner looked at him, a bit confused._

_"Hello, may I help you find anything?" The owner, a young male questioned. Levi shook his head, holding out his hand for thanks though. He strolled the small shop, staring at all the rings and necklaces. His large black coat stuck to his figure, it was early November, and it was getting cold outside. He knew that it was time, the time to propose to Petra. They had been together for over 3 years, and Levi thought it was time to make their bond even closer._

_He was genuinely surprised that no one had found out about them yet, and he hoped to keep it that way. With people knowing, it could ruin both of their careers. So no matter how much Levi wanted to wear a ring around and have Petra wear hers, they couldn't. A ring is usually a sign to mark territory, and those two could not have that luxury yet. As Levi stopped in front of a glass countertop, he didn't even notice his fingers tracing the rings circle shape on the surface. Two rings sat side by side, a heart engraved on each of them. They were simple, but beautiful. The metal shined, reflecting on the glass display._

_"Hmm." Levi murmured. "How much?"_

 

~

 

_Petra tip toed through the creaky hallways of the current Survey Corps location building, her hands gracing the walls quietly. It was a shame that she had to walk such a long distance to get to her boyfriends room, making the trip across the building every night, sometimes more. Not getting caught was a necessity, so caution was always the top priority._

_But tonight was special, tonight was a night where Levi asked Petra to meet him for some 'discussion.' This was unusual, considering IF anyone requested the others presence, it was mostly the strawberry blonde women. Petra made her arrival at the Corporals room, knocking softly on the wooden door frame._

_The face she was expecting answered in a minimal time frame, letting her inside. The two entered side by side, as Petra grabbed her lovers face, pulling him into a subtle kiss. It was quick, but passionate._

_"I made tea." Levi motioned her to the table in a connected room, pulling her arm. Petra raised her eyebrow. Since when did Levi make his own tea, something was definitely off._

_Meanwhile, Levi was loosing his mind. He could barely stop his hands and feet from shaking. What if she said no? He would look like the idiot then, right? He cleared his throat, as they reached the table. They sat in silence for a few brief moments, Levi twiddled his fingers together and tried to shift his eyes from Petra's. His hands reached into his pocket, and he tossed the two rings around in the small space. Petra looked at her boyfriend with worry, noting his unusually silent behavior around her._

_"Levi?" She whispered, putting her two pale hands on the table. Only one of his hands was present on the table, and she took the open hand in her own, stroking his skin. She noticed it was a bit cold, and she could sense his fear. Levi sighed quietly, and stopped his nerves swiftly. Petra noticed his lack of fear in a few short seconds, and became a bit more calm along with him._

_Levi pulled out one of the rings, Petra's, and kept it in his fist. He took her hand and placed it upwards, tracing her fingers before picking the ring finger. He lifted his fisted hand up near the twos other hands, and held the ring with his hand. He slid it on Petra's finger, until it was secure. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and glossy, as she stared at the object in absolute awe._

_"I guess it fits then." Levi stated, relieved. He pulled out his ring, and put it on as well. Their hands were separated now, as they stared lovingly in each others eyes._

_"Levi.." Petra choked, almost brought to tears. She brought her hand to her mouth, as shy tears came undone. They were quiet tears of purity, and Levi couldn't help but admire her beauty even when she was crying._

_"Oh wait, I forgot." He stated, getting out of his chair. He walked along to where Petra sat, and kneeled below her. He reached out for her hand, and he received it. Her crying had stopped for the moment, as she stared into Levi's gripping eyes. "Will you marry me? One day, when we can. When we get out of here, and away from the war."_

_Petra nodded softly, as she scoped down to her newly decided fiancés arms. She dug her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around his waste. And there they were, on the floor of Levi's room. Embracing one another as taking in the scent of each other. For a moment everything around them was non existent, and it was only the two of them._

 

_~_

 

The Survey Corps had stopped for the night, after a long while of traveling. They resided in a small town outside Wall Rose, where they left earlier that day. Levi's squad was placed in the right wing of the building, with three rooms.

Eren and Mikasa shared one, Armin and Ymir shared one reluctantly, and Levi had one to himself.

It was late at night, and Levi was doing paperwork in his temporary room. His mind wouldn't stray from the wellbeing of his daughter, wondering how she was holding up. Unexpectedly, a knock rung throughout his room, and Levi glared at the door. All he wanted to do at the moment was too have some piece and solitary.

Levi stood up, and walked towards the door. His hand ran through his messy midnight tinted hair as he reached it. He twisted the door knob and swung it open swiftly, to reveal an anxious looking Eren. He was pacing outside the door, and when he saw Levi he shot his gaze to him. Levi had never seen the brunette so shitty. His hair was messy, and there were dark black bags under his eyes. He was shifting his feet but stood still as he stared down at the older man.

"What do you want, you look like shit."

"Corporal, I, I need help!" Eren desperately walked past Levi, and waited for him to follow him in the door. The only reason Levi cooperated with Eren's silent demand was for the soul reason of curiosity.

Levi nodded for him to continue, and slid against the wall on the right side of the room.

"I don't even know why I'm coming to you for, I'm just so stressed and I have no idea what to do." Levi swore he could see tears swelling in the young teens eyes, the emeralds dull and terrified. Levi sneered at him and started to walk towards the door aggressively. He wasn't going to deal with a teenagers bullshit. Not tonight, he was at his limit. "Mikasa is pregnant!"

Those words seemed to change everything, as Levi halted dead in his tracks. He seemed normal on the exterior, but inside his blood was ice. "What?" 

 

~

 

 


	5. Repeating History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has an unexpected reaction to the recent events, leaving a heartbroken Ackerman scared and alone.

Levi turned around and looked up at Eren Jaeger, standing stiff before him.

"I know, I know, and we don't know what to do!" Eren pleaded, averting any eye contact. Levi was still a little shook by the sudden, unexpected news.

"How did this even happen?" He sighed heavily, ruffling his hair restlessly. The brunette stared back like the short man had eyes in the back of his head.

"Corporal, are you asking how someone becomes pregnant?" Eren asked nervously, as oblivious as ever. Leave it to Eren Jaeger to misinterpret anything and everything.  Now, pregnancy itself was one of the rarest occasions in the Military. Especially the Survey Corps. When people sign up to join one of the three branches, survival is never guaranteed. It is not expected either. Sex is usually not the highest priority in someone's mind when they have the wings of freedom on their uniform. But Mikasa Ackerman was only 16 years old, nothing but an adolescent. With Petra, at least she had been an adult. Something hit Levi's thoughts in an instant, making things even more complicated. Who was the father of this so called child that Eren spoke of? Eren and Mikasa had never once mentioned a relationship that had to do with romance between them. But lets be real, who else would Mikasa allow to take her assumed virginity. Levi didn't even realize that he was pacing the room until he snapped back into his current state and stared back at Eren.

"Eren, is the child yours?" He questioned, tapping his shoe on the floor. Eren guiltily looked to the ground, closing his eyes and speaking softly. 

"Yes."

Levi felt a small ping of sympathy for the young boy, but not enough to overcome his anger. Eren was important to upcoming missions, and the Survey Corps in general. Mikasa also played an important roll, being one of the strongest soldiers out there. And in Levi's mind, Eren was no where near ready to take on fatherhood. He couldn't even wipe his own ass without Mikasa's help.

"You've got yourself in a big mess now, Jaeger."

 

~

 

"And what the hell do you expect me to do?" Levi scoffed, facing a still faced Mikasa and a conflicted Eren. Mikasa looked up at him, looking pissed to say the least.

"What would you do if you knew about Petra's pregnancy?" She spit harshly, sending glares down Levi's figure. He was taken aback, because even if Mikasa's theory was correct, how would she have found out.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well if your at least a fraction of a good man, I would assume you did not know about your Adora before she was born." She sneered, becoming a bit aggressive. "At least I have enough trust in Eren to actually tell him about my pregnancy!"

"Mikasa, that's enough.." Eren whispered, but his voice easily overruled.

"Hell of a mother she would have been, you probably wouldn't have even known until Petra gave birth if she survived. You two must have had a great, trusting relationship."

Soon enough, the older Ackerman's hand slapped across the youngers face, sending an already conflicted Eren further into dismay. Mikasa stumbled back from the force, grasping her face softly. She quickly regained herself, and launched back at Levi. But he grabbed her uniform collar, holding her up a few inches off the ground. Their eyes made deadly contact as Levi stared, unimpressed.

"Tsk, you think this will help you get me to talk to Erwin for you? Talking shit about things you don't even know, and resenting me?" Levi's hand released the young girl, as she fell to the floor. Eren hurried to her aid, taking her shoulders in his arms. A few seconds went by before soft wails were heard from the raven haired teen, as she put one hand around her swelling belly and the other around Eren's shoulder. She cried into his shirt, choking on her wails. Levi gazed at the two with mixed thoughts running through his brain, but the main one was: A child of an Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, this should be interesting. 

He left the two alone, before making his way to the whereabouts of Erwin Smith. They had some things to discuss, along with Hanji.

 

~

 

"We will have to abort the mission." Erwin said plainly, no hesitation after Levi spilled the news. Levi blinked at his superiors words, not expecting that response. Postpone the mission, just like that? It was hard to believe, but understandable. "Our top priority is now getting Mikasa back to safety inside the walls, where she will rest. She will be protected and carefully watched over until she gives birth. Eren will stay with her, its to risky to take him to the basement right now."

Levi nodded, turning away to walk out of Erwin's courters. But not before releasing a question that was lingering in his mind.

"And what about when the child is born, what will become of the two? I'm sure they will want to care for it." Erwin chuckled, closing his eyes and shifting his head.

"They're kids Levi, they wont be able to care for a child. They just turned 16. I will expect them to give it to another family, with visiting rights of course. The retake of Wall Maria will happen soon after Mikasa recovers."

"As a father myself, I don't think your plan will be successful. Even as young as they are, they will feel a connection to their kid. I cant see them giving it away." Levi's eyes glared harder at the blonde commander as he spoke.

"This is Eren's kid, we will need to inspect it before any final choices are made. We still need to find out if a current holder can pass down titan shifting genetics." Erwin commented, opening his ocean eyes. "But we will leave that to Hanji."

"Hmp." Levi murmured under his breathe, before setting out to have a discussion with the teenagers.

 

~

 

Mikasa gritted her teeth, placing a hand defensively on her stomach. Eren just stared at Levi, a lump in his throat.

"He must think that I'm crazy if he thinks I'm not going to raise my baby!" She sneered, staring down at her hand. "This is my life now, there's nothing I can do about it now." Levi sat calmly, admiring the young women's responsibility to step up. But he couldn't help but to wonder about the boy in all of this.

"And you?" He asked, looking to the brunette who was avoiding eye contact with Mikasa or Levi. "What will you do?" When Eren didn't respond to the seemingly obvious question Levi asked, Mikasa stood up and burned her gaze into his. It wasn't until the first words left her mouth that Eren finally looked up into her eyes.

"I'll be damned if you think you don't have to step up! I didn't put myself in this situation on my own, this is your kid too!" Her fists slammed into her side, clenching together.

"No, I.." He started, sighing mid sentence. "I'll be there, its just that, what are we supposed to do with it?"

Mikasa looked like she was going to gracefully dance off Wall Rose, and tumble to the ground. Levi watched Eren speak, a but amused.

"What do you mean 'what are we supposed to do with it? It's our kid, we have to raise it, grow up. That's what." She growled, seemingly disappointed in her lovers reasoning.

"Yes, but what about the military? We are important roles in the take down of the tit-" He started, but the finish never came, as a loud sound of skin against skin filled the room. Mikasa's hand struck Eren's cheek, and these actions repeated for many seconds. Her hand continued to strike the young boys face, as blood trickled his pale nose. His eyes were blank  and cloudy, staring down at the ground. The female started to choke up as her hits became less frequent. Her gray eyes lay closed as she gripped onto his collar. Her cries echoed through the space, as she knelt down to the ground slowly. Levi stood up with a sigh, as he made his may out of the room. This would take a while to process, and he was sure the brats would come up with some shitty agreement.

 

~

 

Tensions were high as the Survey Corps returned from their very short 'expedition'. Gossip had began to spread through the small section of them, and the poor kids were never alone. Erwin started to think about possibilities for the two endlessly, while Levi couldn't give a shit if he wanted to. Sure, his daughter would have someone around her age, and a possible 5th cousin, but that was still uncertain. No one even knew anything about the kid, how far along Mikasa was, or if the baby was even normal. Levi was more looking forward to seeing his daughter, and taking her back home for the time being. There were so many things to look forward too in her life, and more to fear. He knew that he would never let the kid join the military and risk her life, but she was an Ackerman and a Ral. With blood like that, there was always gonna be something to look out for.

 

~

 

"So that's our situation, the overall reason for my early return." Levi explained to Petra's father, sipping at the tea the older man had prepared. Adora giggled behind them, in her playpen. Her pale hand was reaching towards the toy above her head, her blue-grey eyes following its movement. The grandfather sighed, looking down into his own cup.

"At least she told the father, history could have repeated itself if she did not." He spoke, tapping his finger at the teacup. Silence overcame the space for a quick moment, before a high pitched noise came from behind them. Levi turned around to look at his daughter, who stared right back at him. She let out a laugh as she looked at her father.

"Its a blessing though, anyone would be lucky to have a healthy child. The hard part is keeping the kid safe in a hell of a world like this one."

 

~

 

"This is crazy, you would think Mikasa would be smarter than that." Hanji sighed, as she held a sleeping Adora in her arms. She stroked her small head softly while talking to Levi.

"Hmm." Was the only response that she received though, as Levi was deep into thought.

"But at the same time, you and Petra weren't very smart. So you shouldn't be one to judge." She giggled, removing her hand from Adora's head. Levi only glared, not bothering with conflict. He held out his arms, beckoning for Hanji to hand over his daughter. As he retrieved her, a soft smile appeared on her tiny pink lips as she snuggled into his hold.

"Its not a bad thing. The only issue I can see is Erwin trying to take the baby, which Mikasa doesn't want. At this point I don't think that Eren gives a shit." He sneered quietly.

"What! Why doesn't Eren agree with her?" Hanji asked, surprised as she stood from the ground she was once sitting on. "I wouldn't want someone to take my baby."

Levi nodded, still in a bit of disbelief over the brunettes lack of caring. But he knew that once Eren would see his kid, he would change his mind. And if it didn't, then he's one hell of an asshole.

 

~

 

The next week, Mikasa attended her doctors appointment alone. She was furious at her boyfriends choice to stay behind in such a crucial moment. But, besides Eren's lack of appearance, everything was looking fine. At the appointment, the teenage girl learned that she was around 2 months pregnant, and that the baby was healthy. The gender was unknown as of now, but that didn't matter too much to Mikasa. She waltzed her way back into her and Eren's quarters, to deliver the news.

As she walked into the room, she was greeted with silence and no indication of anyone else in the area. Mikasa clenched her fist, and slammed it into the wall in an angered rage. She could feel tears forming in her gray eyes, as she looked for a note, anything to indicate that he cared about her finding him to tell him what the doctor said. And as Mikasa sat on the floor, obviously distressed, Levi entered the room, guiding a newly walking Adora. He was holding both of her small hands in front of him as she giggled. He stared at the emotional Ackerman in the room, sighing at the sight. He let go of his daughters hands, letting her plop to the ground to craw around the floor.

"Levi?" Mikasa choked, looking at him and at Adora, who was crawling towards her with comprehensible speed. The baby reached her, and put her small plump hands on Mikasa's leg. She bounced up and down while laughing happily.

"Saw Yeager bail the room little under an hour ago, and assumed he wasn't coming back for awhile." Levi muttered under his breathe. He walked towards the Ackerman girls and sat next to them. He took Adora back from Mikasa's leg, causing a cry of distress from the small human.

"It's okay, she can stay." The older girl whispered, as Levi released the baby. Mikasa stared at Adora was heart eyes, looking at their identical eye shade and nose. All three Ackerman's had gray, almost gray blue orbs, and a similarly shaped nose. Besides the straight ginger locks on Adora's small head, she was all Levi. The two looked close to twins, and Mikasa couldn't understand how hereditary could even be questioned in this situation.

"Do you think my baby will have our eyes?" She whispered, staring at the ground separating the two, before switching her gaze to her still small stomach. Levi shrugged.

"Who knows? Over the first year of life, baby's eye color can change from that blue-gray color to green or brown. But mine didn't change, yours didn't either. I don't think Adora's will." Mikasa's eyes went dark as she patted Adora's small head.

"I hope my kid doesn't look anything like Eren. No dark brown hair, no piercing emerald eyes.." Her voice stuttered into a choke. Her hand fell from Adora and onto her face. Tears poured from Mikasa's face as her chokes and hiccups echoed throughout the room. She lifted her knees and sunk her face deep into them. Adora's small eyes laid on Mikasa, then to her father. She was confused of the situation, obviously. Levi on the other hand, had no idea what to do. He had never been good at comfort, and this scenario was no different. There was nothing he could say to her that would make this situation better.

"This is his fault anyways! And I thought that he loved me, and wouldn't be so distant over his own responsibility!" Mikasa cried, nails gripping her knees so hard she felt as if her pants would rip. Adora climbed into her dads lap, wrapping around his body. She didn't make a noise, almost like she knew that this wasn't her time to make an interruption. "FOR FUCKS SAKE, MAYBE I SHOULD LET ERWIN TAKE THIS KID! LIKE EREN WOULD GIVE A SHIT!" Adora still stayed silent as Levi stood up, and put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. The last comment he made before exiting was a small sigh as Adora swayed on his shoulders.

 

~

 

 


End file.
